


荒唐（乘68成年后）

by LuminFirmament



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25816054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminFirmament/pseuds/LuminFirmament
Summary: 补档。2019/09/24
Relationships: Nam Dohyon/Son Dongpyo





	荒唐（乘68成年后）

“和我做爱吧。”

南道贤怎么也没有想到，他被推到厕所单间里刚刚门锁自动合上之后，孙东杓劈头盖脸来得是这么一句。  
他歪头，想要再确认一遍东杓说了什么，道贤真心希望自己是听错了，或者说东杓说错了，他给对方一个机会按下“人生重来”按钮，并且丝毫不会计较东杓之前脱口而出的那句话。

“我们做爱吧。”东杓一字一顿地，再次重复了一遍他刚才把道贤霸道地推进隔间门的时候所说的话，像是想要把自己的话锤进对方的心口一样，“我想和你做。”  
道贤下意识地就把手搁到了东杓的脑门上：“……啊，这也没发烧啊……怎么就跟烧到39.8℃似的……”  
东杓无语地一把拍掉了对方的手，忍不住翻了个白眼：“你做不做，事儿怎么这么多啊？”  
“不是，东杓哥，就算你突然这么说，你也得让我理解一下现况……我又不是那种随叫随到的服务人员，而是你的队友……你突然说要和我做，……嘶，说实话，太突然了有点接受不了，发生什么了吗？”道贤退后倚在马桶上，一个隔间同时塞两个男人说实话有点转圜不开，更何况对于道贤这种发育过度，19岁就已经185+的男生来说，和东杓之间的距离实在近得不妙。  
“啊，不想做就不做了。”东杓已经变得兴致缺缺，“反正我也是觉得道贤不会随便把这种隐私的事情告诉别人才拉了道贤过来的，换一个人也不是不可以。”  
道贤不可置否地点了点头，不管东杓怎么想，但是好像现在的危机已经解除了，他正想打开隔间的门，从隔间侧身出去。但是东杓的下一句话让他动作一滞：“不过道贤也不想让承衍哥知道，你喜欢他吧？”

“你在说什么？”道贤收回手来，他尚且显得稚气的脸上的表情有点僵硬。毕竟他一向不擅长掩藏自己的心情。  
“什么rap的每行歌词的第一个字连起来是承衍哥的名字啊，什么自作曲其实是用承衍哥曾经用过的名字woodz转换成的摩斯密码再转换成简谱的双重加密啊……这种事情你不是干过不止一次了吗？怎么样，这种肆无忌惮的偷偷表白第一次被别人在你自己面前揭露出来，很震惊吗？既然知道会被解密的话一开始就不要这样肆无忌惮啊。”  
道贤看着眼前的东杓，说实话东杓哥也已经长成大人了，从四年前的小可爱长成了现在这样更加具有危险性和气场的大人。尽管已经一起当了四年的队友了，也经历过大大小小的风雨，两个人都有了一定的成长，但是相比致力于创作方面的道贤来说，东杓则更多地在综艺方面发展，尽管一开始还磕磕碰碰，但是现在东杓的综艺感和控场能力确实得到了一定程度的提高。道贤倒是可以肯定现况已经变成，如果东杓哥没有十足的把握，也不会把他拉到这个环境里，对他说那些话了。  
道贤开口：“所以？”  
“不想被承衍哥知道，从而承衍哥为了保护道贤就和道贤保持了距离的话，那就和我做吧。”东杓拉过道贤的衬衫领口，笑得一脸满足。  
道贤沉默了一会儿，右手撑在隔间的门上，左手压住了东杓锁骨以下的位置，把他直接按在了隔间门上，道贤的视线从左到右，好好把禁锢在自己面前的东杓审视了一番。四年过去，他也不是四年之前那个奶团子了，对娱乐圈也好，对他们所处的这个位置也好，道贤已经了解了很多。他本来就早熟，现在接近成年的时候更是对大部分事情都已经了解得透透彻彻，东杓说话没有给他留余地，他也没有打算给对方留余地：“所以东杓哥被胜宇哥拒绝了就这样气急败坏吗？”  
“那你不如说，被胜宇哥上是上，被你上也是上，没有什么区别。”  
“那你还不如去找翰洁哥或者敏熙，我对胜宇哥用剩下的东西没有什么兴趣。”  
“谁让我只掌握了道贤的把柄，而且胜宇哥用剩下的东西有什么不好，起码该开发的地方都开发了，用起来很方便啊。”脸蛋看上去只有十几岁的少年拽开了自己的领口的扣子，道贤能看到刺在他锁骨上的刺青，不知道是这几年什么时候刺上去的。东杓总是带着猫的味道，刚看上去好像黏人又神秘，但往里一探，是自暴自弃，是好像已经对世界的满不在乎。在这几年里他总是试图独立，但好像韩胜宇是他的一个魔咒一样，在每一次刚刚独立开来的时候，就又把他拽了回去，他也开始放弃了挣扎，任由韩胜宇在他身上烙下烙印。  
道贤弹过钢琴的手指抚摸过那个极为细致的玫瑰文身，如果没有猜错的话，这大概是胜宇和东杓上床的时候，胜宇哥亲手为东杓文上的。

“做也不是不可以……”道贤叹了口气，“我们达成交易了。”

东杓在做爱的时候，总是会发出像是如同小猫一样细细的呻吟声，诱人而近乎危险的。道贤会吻对方的耳后，然后从那儿往下，吻到侧颈，再吻到锁骨上的文身。他做爱的技巧生疏而青涩，几乎很难照顾到东杓的所有，但是胜在尚且温柔，进出的时候愿意耐得住性子，就算自己再难受，都要等东杓适应了，放松了，再深入进去。东杓这时候总会笑着吻回来，说胜宇哥可从来没有那么温柔。  
有时候东杓也会在床上和道贤说关于承衍哥的事情，比如说其实承衍哥也是喜欢着道贤的，东杓是觉得承衍哥看道贤的目光和看其他人不一样的，但是那种喜欢可能比较混杂，说不定是对弟弟的疼爱呢。每次道贤听到这些话题都会加快一些抽送的速度，把东杓吐出嘴的词语撞得支离破碎的，他不想在别人嘴里听到关于承衍哥的话题，或者更准确一点，他更想在承衍哥自己那里，听到关于他自己的事情。  
这时东杓总会被干到没有什么力气，他也没压抑过自己的喘息和呻吟，就像只小鸟被一波一波海浪拍在水里，高潮和舒适的感觉掩住口鼻，把那些维持着不正当关系的痛苦和面对刚刚成年的焦躁都从大脑之中麻痹下去，他想道贤也一样，他们两个都是一样的，都深陷其中无法自拔，才要借助另外一个替身的存在，来缓解那闷热又无处可释放的喜欢之中的苦痛。

无药可救。


End file.
